Lindsey Juric
Lindsey Juric (Born August 21, London, England) is a Croatian-English, Pureblood Wizard currently employed by the Ministry of Magic as a Quidditch Official. Background Born to two Ministry liasons who worked for different countries, Lindsey spent much of his early childhood travelling across Europe with his parents as they went about their careers. Though this had the positive effect of exposing Lindsey to various languages and cultures at an early age, it also left him with a sense of not belonging and a longing for a permanent home. It wasn't until he began attending Hogwarts that he started to experience something akin to stability, though the travelling he did during the summer with his parents was enough to keep him feeling off-kilter and wondering where he belonged. Family Parents Lindsey is the only child of Anton Juric and Diana Juric (nee Abney). His mother grew up in Great Britain and attended Hogwarts, where she was a Hufflepuff, while his father grew up in Croatia and attended a Magical school there. Both became Liaisons for their respective countries and Ministries of Magic, and the two met while working together on a joint assignment. After a long courtship and subsequent engagement, the two Liaisons got married. They have often been considered a bit of an odd couple by family and friends alike, and their decision to attempt to have a family and raise a child while still working in careers which required extensive travel only furthered this belief. Though Lindsey was never particularly close with either parent, he will admit his is slightly more comfortable with his mother than he is with his father. Hogwarts Years Though his father was not shy about his opinion about where his son should attend school, ultimately the decision was left up to Lindsey, and he chose to attend Hogwarts. After a bit of deliberation, the Sorting Hat placed him in Ravenclaw, though Lindsey quickly displayed characteristics that were anything but considered normal by his house's standards. Quite the slacker, Lindsey often chose to do the least amount of work possible. Despite his lack of motivation and effort, he made above-average grades easily, something that he noticed tended to annoy some of his peers (and possibly his professors as well). His strongest subjects were Charms, Transfiguration, and later Arithmancy, and while he found Herbology and Potions slightly more difficult, he never failed those classes. When he sat his OWLs, he easily made above-average or average grades on all his exams and passed every OWL he took. That didn't stop Lindsey from dropping the courses he deemed boring, and though his course-load for his NEWTs was lighter than what some would consider normal for a Ravenclaw, Lindsey saw this as an opportunity to focus on what he really enjoyed: Quidditch. From his first flying lesson during his First Year, Lindsey proved himself to be a natural on a broomstick, and by his Second Year, he was the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Whatever satisfaction he lacked in his grades, he made up for with his skills on the Quidditch Pitch, and if he wasn't in class, eating, or sleeping, chances were he was on the Pitch practising. His devotion to the sport eventually earned him the coveted title of Quidditch Capitan of the Ravenclaw Team when he was a Sixth Year, something he, surprisingly enough, took very seriously. He devoted much of his time to working on Quidditch-related projects and during his Sixth Year, he led the Ravenclaw Team to victory, winning the Hogwarts Quidditch House Cup. He entered his Seventh Year with extremely high expectations and was rumoured to potentially be a top recruit for the various British Quidditch teams once he left Hogwarts. Unfortunately, during the first game of the season, he took a Bludger to the head, an injury which landed him in the Hospital Wing for almost two months. When he was well enough to leave, Lindsey was eager to get back out on the Pitch, but he quickly discovered (much to his dismay) that his injury had left him with significant after-effects. Though the vertigo, lack of coordination, and drop in mental acuity and physical fitness eventually dissipated over the course of his Seventh Year, Lindsey was left with chronic headaches that continued into adulthood. Realising his dream of being a professional Quidditch player was no longer attainable, Lindsey set his sights on what he considered the next best thing - being a Quidditch Official. Adult Life Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Lindsey moved to London and began seeing Healers about his headaches. Through treatment, he has been able to reduce their frequency, but he was advised that playing Quidditch would potentially be detrimental to his health. The Healers went so far as to say that even being a Quidditch Official would be incredibly dangerous for him, but Lindsey decided to ignore them (and his parents) and began working for the Ministry as a Quidditch Official. Though his current career does require significant travel at times, Lindsey thoroughly enjoys it and has been called one of the most safety-concious Officials the Ministry has due to his tendency to act quickly and, at times, stop a match should a serious injury occur while he is officiating. Relationships MP Involvement Quotes See also Category:Pureblood Category:Copper Category:Wizard Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ravenclaw Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians